From Zero to Hero
by Readytorock
Summary: Dave's just gone through the knife trauma, he's lost and confused and instead of bouncing back immediately needs a push in the right direction. But when a young woman enters his ordinary life will it be a push in the right or wrong direction, and will he care; fun is fun!


Making a difference. What would you call a good deed? Helping an old lady cross the street is seen as a samaritan act; except that same man I saw do that very act earlier that day walked passed my bloody and battered body. Don't get me wrong, there was guilt and remorse within his eyes, so why didn't he stop? Was it the ridiculous costume or the gang of tough men beating me bloody, either way he failed to make a difference. And you too reader will fail to make a difference; being brave you see seems to be reserved only for comics, it's too absurd to believe that humans can be so selfless and brave. So why do villains exist, I see it as a test. Men can be gutless and selfish but can rarely do the right thing for the right reason, not because it suited them; but because it was the right thing to do.

Sorry guys I know it sounds like I'm reading the bible, but seriously I'm making all these points not to guilt trip you but to make what just happen more acceptable in my own eyes; to make me seem admirable perhaps. But more so that I made a difference. Or tried to at least. I don't remember much of what I was thinking but I doubt it was any of that, it was probably more of a "fuck it" attitude. Anyway enough of the drama, Im just a 17 year old high school kid, no girlfriend, no mom, no social life and the majority of my time is spent with tissues in hand; it would be cool to say that it was from mopping up my enemies blood but actually I masturbate an unnatural amount. There, I think that's all there is to know about me. I'm Dave, and you are?

All these thoughts went through my mind as I sat staring at the table waiting for my order at the diner, my two friends; or only friends should I say had spotted some hotties and thought that although they had a 0% chance of getting with them, they would certainly get noticed; failing to see stalking as a crime and them as two teenage pervs. I hadn't told my friends about the reason for my attack, it wasn't just the shame, I didn't think anyone could possibly understand. When I had asked them about superhero's before all of this Kick ass thing happened they hadn't understood at all. As my plate of a burger and chips with a diet pepsi was banged down on the table next to me, I realised something; no one knew me; hell I hardly even knew myself, I was a pathetic lost boy with no way out.

"Your food's gonna get cold if you don't move and eat sooner or later" said a voice, it was close, by my ear actually and on instinct or "Kick ass" instinct I whirled my head around to see a waitress looking at me with an amused and confused expression; perhaps questioning my solitude and remoteness in a busy diner. "Sr-sorry" I stumbled and instead at looking disgusted like any other girl my age she smiled. It wasn't a full smile but it reached her eyes and she looked to be the most genuine person I had seen in a long time. "I've seen you here a lot" she questioned "where are your friends though?". I gulped and tried not to act as dorky as usual, noticing her striking blue eyes and full lips, "they left, stalking some hot girls I imagine" I attempted a smile but didn't fully succeed. She didn't look put out but smiled again, this time showing her pearly white straight teeth; I gulped again, making my adams apple bob up and down as I couldn't understand why she was still talking to me. "hmm, don't you think there's plenty of catches here already?" she asked playfully, lifting an eyebrow. "I haven't seen any but yourself" I said instantly, glancing around the diner, I didn't mean to even compliment her as I failed to notice any flirtation till she blushed and turned her back; heading back towards the kitchens. I stared at her, fixated by her reaction, but she swirled around and flashed another playful smile at me "Hey, I finish my shift in 10 minutes if you want to go to another diner? I know one that does ace chocolate milkshakes" she winked and went through the kitchen doors.

I turned back to my burger and realised that my stomach was full of butterflies, I drank the pepsi and tried to grasp the idea that a hot and nice girl had just asked me out, not officially a 'date' but still. A girl asked me out. Me. And she was hot. Today was a new day I decided, maybe I wasn't so lost, maybe I could find a way to escape it. "Hey handsome! You coming?" This mystery girl called from the counter. I stared as I looked up at her, she'd changed from the red diner pant suit thing into a pair of tight and form fitting jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places; and boy did she have curves, she had a leather jacket on over that that again showed off the curves I knew other girls would pay for. However the most striking thing about her was her hair, she had had it back behind a cap so I could never have guessed that it was a beautiful auburn colour, not to mention long and shiny, flowing down her back, to her waist. Wow. I smiled and jumped up, hopefully my luck was about to change.


End file.
